How To Not Captures A Pirate's Heart
by Around the Corners
Summary: Young America couldn't ,England decided to tell him a tale from his pirate days.A tale of a fearsome captain pirate who falls in love with a feisty yet beautiful woman... (My first story,rating might change due to future chapters and sadly,I'm currently on hiatus.)


**Title : How to Not Captures a Pirate's Heart**

**Date : 31st of December 2014**

**Summary : Young America couldn't ,England decided to tell him a tale from his pirate days.A tale of a fearsome captain pirate who falls in love with a beautiful but feisty woman.**

**(Pirate!England x OC)**

**Author's Note : Hetalia is my all time favorite Anime and England is one of my favorite...Myfirst story so there might be missing words and grammar errors.**

**I do not own belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.I own this storyline and my sexy OC..Do enjoy and make pasta not war ~**

**This story is unbeta'ed**

[12:00 a.m in London,England]

It's now midnight in the heart of of the British citizens went to their sleepy slumber in their own twinkling in the night sky and a few Briton walking down the street.

In one particular mansion,a certain British is reading a book in his study ,a spell book to be emerald orbs scanning through each words that the book has to failed to hear a faint sound of someone entering the room without knocking of course.

"Iggy...I can't sleep"

Upon hearing the voice,England,the personification of said country looks away from his reading to face the owner of the voice.A young boy,around the age of seven,with sandy blonde hair and a cowlick on top is looking at him with his big teary blue ocean and is wearing his usually white long sleeve gown and red child is holding a brown teddy bear.A gift from France of older nation sighed and closed the spell forgetting the bookmark of course.

"What is it now,America?"

"I have another scary nightmare ! A big scary monster with big black eyes chasing after me !"

England put the thick book on the desk next to ushered the boy who is at the brim of quickly ran up to him and climb onto his comfortably with his teddy bear.

"It's past your really should get to bed"

"B-b-but ! What if the monster comes back ?"

England rubs his ,getting him to bed is not that would stay up all night if he had to and wait for the older country to sleep that the thick eyebrows country mind,its just that...America needs to sleep for Queen's sake !

As the young America sobs quietly and tugging at the ends of his everyday attire,England scans around his of a way to get America to emerald eyes then sets upon a photo frame on the fire a hand draw picture of a young woman in pirate clothes.A small smile plastered on his handsome face(Yeah,I really think he is cute after all).

"Would you like to hear a story ? A pirate tale at that ?"

"Pirate story ? Cool ! Is it one from your pirate days,Iggy ?"

The worst cook chuckled lightly(England : Hey,my cooking isn't that bad ! Author : Say that to those poor souls).He brush off some hair out of his face and patted the younger ones eyes sparkle with clears his throat,taking one last glance at the picture.

"Its a tale of a fearsome captain pirate known among the seven seas...who falls in love...with an angel..."

[Dated way back to the days where pirates ruled the seas and magic is common ,and nations used their human names coz' they are not nations yet]

~ OC's P.O.V ~

"Welcome to 'London's Heart'.What may I help you with ?"

A beautiful woman with fair skin,waist length blonde golden hair and sapphire eyes smile sweetly at two elderly couple whom came to her café near the sea port at the outskirts of hair is in a bun and her fringe in a long 'M' .She has rosy lips and her smile shows her clean body is an hourglass shape with fairly huge wears white button up long sleeve blouse and long black skirt that reaches above her knee length brown leather boots(Author : Mein gott,I'm worse in describing clothes).One of the couple,an elderly woman smiled at her hostility.

"We would like Earl Grey tea, lord...you have such a very lovely I know your name,please ?"

The blonde woman blushed at the compliment but smiled anyways.

"Why thank you ma'am...and I'm Alizabeth T. Connor.I'm the owner of this café"

And with that,Alizabeth flashes another angelic who knew her would describe her with one word and one word only.

She is an angel.

**MINI STORY !**

**Author's Note : Just a simple short 't want the readers to get all intense,da ?**

Me : Yeah ! I finally downloaded Hetaoni ! Thanks to Kyokoon*,I know what I should do !

*After extracting files,entering the codes and prepare myself*

Me : Hey,that's mochi America ! Kyaa ! Its the Axis Powers ! And zhee awesome Prussia ! Kesesese ~

*Entering the house,hears the crash and becoming Japan*

Me : Ohmigosh,I can move.I'm freaking moving as Japan...! Better save before Steve appears ~

*After playing for awhile,comes the onigiri part*

Me : Sssssshitttt ! Run Japan,just fruking run !

*Defeating Steve on first attempt and safely got out*

Me : Wha- I did it ? Ohmigawd,I fruking did it ! Am I great or what ?!

*Young brother comes in*

Bro : Will you just shut up and stop swearing already !? Does playing that game has to involve your stupid feelings ?

Me : Hey,Its Hetaoni...expect feels and intensity man.

Bro : Dude,get a life.

***I'm a fan of Kyokoon's 's really good at making their voices ! Especially Italy,Romano and Japan ! Thou I don't mind America,England and Russia's...and Canada ! Sorry for forgetting you Mattie !**

[Still OC's P.O.V]

After closing the café for the day,Alizabeth decided to take a walk along the sea ports and watching the merchant ships come and also greets other people that she knew or that comes to her café.Walking aimlessly,she stumbles upon a tattered poster on a gritted her teeth.

**ATTENTION ALL RECIDENTS !**

**Pirate ships are now sightseeing around the sea ports of London's outskirts.**

**Keep your wives and children inside before dawn and are advise to bring along any form of weponary for protection.**

**- The British Counsel -**

She past few days,people are afraid to walk outdoors or going out to business is running low because of she isn't might be a beautiful reincarnation sort of goddess...but she's actually a very rough lady ! A feisty one at take down men that are twice or maybe thrice her size ! Once,she beat up 5 thieves that nearly rob her ! Not to mention that she manage to break one of their arms ! The police force are stunned when they came to her aid.

"Ah...I see that the pirates are now around eh,senorita ?"

Alizabeth snapped out of her turned her head to the owner of the voice.A man with dark brown short wavy hair and green sparkling eyes grinned at is wearing a cream short shirt and long grey pants with brown is carrying a brown grocery bag fill with give him a small smile.

"Hóla, to the grocery I see ?"

"Yup ! Just taking a walk ! The sea port can be a breeze despite all the commotions ! Don't you think so senorita ?"

"I supposed..."

A long awkward silence between the Spanish man scratch his cheek with his free hand,not knowing what to said man,Antonio Férnández Carriado is a Spanish man whom resides in the outskirts of is living together with a child name Lovino ? An Italian child that surprisely,curses a doesn't mind him likes her more then Antonio whom he calls 'tomato-bastardo'.At the thought of it,she chuckled.

"You seem amused,chica"

"I was thinking about is he doing anyway ?"

"Having a siesta I he rarely goes out be of the pirates..."

Alizabeth checks her pocket time time shows 6:30 p.m.

"Its getting my regards to Lovino"

"Por favor,do come visit us sometimes,senorita ! Lovi would love to have your company"

"I see if I have the time"

With that,Alizabeth bids the Spanish man goodbye before walking down the similar road that leads to her humble home.

[Someone else's P.O.V.]

"Hurry up you gits ! I don't have all day ! Take everything they have and burn down whatever is left !'

A man shouts out his command to his henchmen that are running about in different directions,either carrying stash,weapons or taps his black leathered boot impatiently on the deck of a said man has just raided yet another merchant ship.

"W-w-who are you...?"

The owner of the ship,who is lying in the pool of his blood asked the man who had just nearly killed man turns his attention to the dying merchant.

"Oh ? I thought you have already long gone,old wanker"

The man walks casually towards the poor merchant that is lying on the deck of his own draws out his long sword.

"But since you asked as your dying wish...I'm a pirate"

He raised his sword to the man's head.

"A captain pirate at that.I am Captain most fearsome pirate known to men of the seven seas..."

Thus,he slices thecdting merchant's head with one swing.

"...And no one will get in my way.I shall get what I it one way or another"

_**End of Chapter One**_

**Author's Note : Mein gott,I finished this in one night ! I will be back coz' school has started and I got no internet (~O×O)~**

**Typed this on my phone so if there is any missing words,I'll blame the phone.**

**Anyways,I'll be back and I really hate being on may,I want to finished up my stories in one go,typed it up and uploaded it.M rated for future chappy.I'm looking for a kind soul that could do a sex scene for this story ? Ya can send me a PM if ya interested ^^**

**Well,Around the Corners report out !**

**P/S : Please like our page in Facebook,'I am Hetalia.'(The full stop is part of the our cover photo is Chibitalia wearing Holy Rome's hat or I dunno what it is called)**


End file.
